Will I survive eternity?
by Zabby Carnassial
Summary: Discontinued for now.


Okay people, here's the thing

Okay people, here's the thing. I'm in the middle of an Eragon fanfic and that is taking

the front seat story-wise. But. This idea's been tinkering away with my brain for a

while and I'll go mental if I don't get it down but be warned, updates may be slow…

or not I really haven't got a clue. Oh well, shrugs. Btw, I don't know if someone's

already had this idea so don't kill me if they have.

Summary

Italy, Volterra. The home of the Volturi and their guards. For a young homeless

vampire, uneducated in the ways of her new world, Volterra seems like a perfect place

to settle. The Volturi disagree. She has a simple choice join the Volturi or die.

However, life amongst the vicious Volturi guards is fraught with difficulties as she

struggles to learn a new culture, a new way of life. The difficulties only increase as

she falls in love with one who only has eyes for another. Can she make her new

existence work or will she be devoured by the darkness?

Chapter 1

Life as a lone, nomadic newborn is tough. Especially if, like me, you were abandoned

at 'birth', have a self imposed vegetarian lifestyle and an excruciating thirst for human

blood. The fact that my newborn instincts are telling me to rip into the human

standing next to me and feast on his lifeblood as it gushes from his jugular… I've

really got to stop doing that. It's got about a 0 help rate for my self-control. The

other covens I've come across don't get why I bother. Neither do I really. I lost

control once, then I felt like crap for the rest of the week. Maybe it's because I can

imagine what their lives are like. The sisters and brothers, mothers and fathers that

would start hurting because of my actions. Maybe not, I don't know and frankly, my

interest in the reason as to why I torture myself by not killing every single one of

them is limited. Mainly because it annoys me. But I'm being rude aren't I? My

name's Zabby. I was changed in England my homeland. I've been a vampire for about

6 months and I'm currently in Italy looking for a place to settle down. I'm currently

around the Il Cepresso area. Next stop, Volterra. I've looked at it in the tourist

brochures they have everywhere and it looks nice, somewhere I'd like to live. Why

am I here? The 'man' who changed me killed my family. He bit me first but then my

mum hit him with something. He killed her whilst I hid then when my two little

sisters and my big brother. I don't remember much after that, it hurt too much. For

some inexplicable reason I was alive when I woke up and after that, I was… sad. I

took myself away from people and I thought I would die of the thirst, when I came

across the lone backpacker, his life was over in seconds. When I reached the same

stage next time I came across a boar, his life ended pretty quickly as well. But it

wasn't in vain. I'd found a new way to live and with that in mind, I went to look for a

new home. Soon enough I grew sick of England and since I could speak a bit of

Italian, it seemed like a good place to start. I travelled light, I only really had my

violin and some cash I managed to salvage from the house. So that's the whole sorry

story, but my real story didn't start until a few days later.

I stood in front the Etruscan Gate that lead into Volterra and what would, possibly, be

my home for the next indeterminable amount of time. It was nearly midnight and the

moon was obscured with thick black clouds but my eyes were strong now and so the

place was perfectly clear to me. The ancient stonewall was a blend of grey, white and

brown bricks and the entrance was nothing more than a simple arch but I didn't mind

the simplicity. It felt right to me. As I entered the city I grew more and more excited,

certain that I had found my new home. I shrugged, it would do for tonight anyway. I

had examined this place closely on the limited internet time that I had. It really wasn't

a good idea to spend a long time in a small internet café that was crammed with

nearly fifty people. I had to stop breathing for a while the temptation was so strong. I

headed for the road that I knew would be virtually abandoned with empty, cold

houses.

I stopped in front of a smallest derelict house on the street. Most of the other buildings

would be more comfortable but the state of near collapse that the house was in meant

that noisy, little humans wouldn't be tempted to look around or use it as a drug house

or something idiotic like that. Yes, I was satisfied it would do for hiding from the

glaring sun that had an infuriating habit of shining a lot down here. Stupid

luminescent ball. After I had stowed my rucksack of my meagre belongings (a few

books and some cash) in what appeared to by the least filthy of all the rooms that also

had a battered sofa in it, which was an unexpected bonus. I grabbed my violin and

headed out onto the roof, that was easily accessible thanks to a collapsed wall, and I

sat cross-legged, reclining against the chimney. As I started playing my favourite song

spun itself out of my bow and used the strings of the mahogany wood to spin

themselves into the world. As I played, a small breeze blew up and playfully tousled

my long, black hair. It made me think of what I used to look like. Ordinary, pale and

blue eyed. I hadn't changed that much colour wise. My hair was still black and my

skin was still at least the same sort of shade but I hated the fact I'd lost my blue eyes.

I'd always thought that my eyes were sort of pretty. Not stunning or anything but

pretty at least. I was unaware of the fact that about 500 metres away some Volturi

scouts were now very aware of my presence. (Yeah, side note for everyone out there:

NEVER go to Volterra if you're a vampire. shudder Doesn't turn out well.)

!!

I know that this was short but I mainly wanted to see what people thought of

the first bits. Please review tell me if my writing styles crap, if I should continue ect.

Thanks!


End file.
